Every Breath You Take (Soul eater fanfiction)
by DeathStarr666
Summary: A vampire/Soul eater crossover with two main characters and a character that i created. This story is for mature adults only due to the sexual content and language/violence. you have been warned.


Every Breath You Take

A Soul Eater fanfiction based off of the song Every Breath You Take by Chase Holfelder.

Written By: DeathStarr666

Warning, this story isnt for the faint of heart. It's not for young kids due to the sexual content and violence. I advise that mature adults only will read this. Now that that's out of the way, let me give you a rundown of what you are about to read. This story is about Liz Thompson (21), and her sister Dynasty Starr (22), before they met Death the Kid (23). Now, Death the Kid is a recently changed vampire who is very sadistic, sexual, and is obsessed with symmetry. His home is Gallows Manor. Thought to everyone in Death City, abandoned, and haunted. But, low and behold, Dynasty learns about it and decides to take her sister into the manor to see if the vampire/meister DTK is true. Now, lets get on with the story. )

October 30th

DTK- (waiting, still waiting.) (DTK thought to hmself while sitting on his thrown.) I am a vampire but when in the actual fuck will it be time for dinner? No one ever see's me stalking in the night but then again, I'm too fast for those slow idiots for them to even question it. It's funny to think these damn mortals refer to me as a legend. But, new night, new victim. Father, being a prince of darkness sucks. (no pun intended) I'm already Asymmetrical garbage for the three stripes on the left side of my head. I NEED ACTION!

LD- Son, it's hard enough for me as well. you just need to understnad something. It's 4 o clock in the fucking afternoon! tonight, i go to the dwma. It's my home. You get the house to yourself for three fucking years. Calm the fuck down!

DTK- Okay, Okay! I'm just so Damn bored! (not to mention hunger. )

LD- Well, go occupy yourself. Make something symmetrical, I dont fucking know. Just leave me alone!

lord Death storms out the room with that last statement. Shaking the walls as he slams the door to the thrown room.

DTK- Geez. Sometimes I dont understand that man. But maybe, I'll get drunk with my special stash of vampire alchohol. Gets me hella crossfaded. Yup. Thats what I'll do. gets himself down from his throne and goes to his bedroom, locks the door, and gets crossfaded.

Three Hours Later

LD-I'm headed out son. Make good choices while I'm away for three years. Plus remember, no phone calls. We are immortal after all. Don't want all of Death Ciy to know we still exist.

DTK- drunkily Got it dad. See ya!

LD- In mind Oh fuck, he's drunk. AGAIN. Oh well. He's old enough. (and with that, LD flies off into the cold October evening without a sound.)

DTK- opens door to make sure his dad is gone.

Now that the cat is away, this mouse will play. Lets see, I need a new victim. But, I'm not thirsty. Oh well. Time to sleep IG.

kid falls asleep on his bed

Next Day at the DWMA

with Liz and Dynasty Starr

DS- Liz! It's Halloween. Are you excited?

Liz- No. Not really big sis. Not with you. You get too crossfaded for my taste.

DS- Liz, your such a buzzkill. But I have an idea for tonight. And if you go with me, I'll pay you.

Liz-Bitch, we are homeless as fuck. two weapons without a meister or a home. Where will you get the money from huh?

DS- I stole 1 billion dollars from my Ex Blackstar Today. He will never know that it was me. Ill pay you 50 million if you do this.

Liz- (why am i not surprised?) (Groans) ugh. fine. what is it?

DS-We are going to Gallows Manor to see if that Legend of DTK is real or not.

Liz- Oh hell the fuck no! I will not. This is even worse than the Excalibur mission we went on.

DS- Okay i gotta admit, Excalibur was not worth the symmetry. But think of the Money withheld in that manor? and the money i will give you?

Liz-MMMMM, you got a point. Fine. I cant say no to money.

DS- we are the badasses of Brooklyn. If we can raise hell, we can infiltrate Gallows Manor with no problems.

Liz- th-thats right!

DS-Lets go then.

Liz- OK! (I just want my girrafe. Why cant my sister be more respectful to my needs?)

They head to Gallows Manor. Standing outside the gate, they look up at the creepy place. Unaware that a pair of curious golden yellow eyes are watching them from a distance.

Liz-It's Dark. No shit. I cant watch this.

DS-Then transform into your weapon self you pussy. I'm docking half of your reward btw.

Liz- You Bitch. (transforms and closes eyes. )

from that distance, DTK falls madly in love with Dynasty. Though both of them are weapons as he can sense, he only wants Dynasty. He will kill Liz later but Dynasty, he wants her as his mate and personal weapon. He then gets a wickedly vile idea. He will seperate them, seduce Dynasty, And Kill Liz.

DTK-(whispers intently to self) Oh Dynasty, tonight, i will make you mine. (laughing evily, he dissapears into the darkness of his manor.)

DS- Liz, We are inside. You know, my Symmetry was off because of you shaking like a leaf. But I want to seperate and explore.

Liz- If you leave me, Leave me with a flashlight.

DS- Fine. Here. I'll go this way. You go that way. I'll be Fucking lucky if she dies. Dealing with her since she was born has been a pain in my fucking ass.

yeah. Dynasty Starr has no love for her sister. just for her death.

DTK-(watching imensly from a muted mirror) She's amazing. Has no Fear. She's all mine. I'll go Liz to make her happy. Goes, Finds Liz, Kills Her, then goes to his throne and waits.

Dynasty enters the throne room with admiration. She then falls under a spell that Kid Casts upon her entering the room. He then sings to her every breath you take (the version by Chase holfelder), disorienting her and leading her to the staircase that leads upstairs. When they get to the staircase, he knocks her out. He then picks her up bridal style, teleports both of them to his bedroom which happens to be the master bedroom, lays her on his bed, ties her up, and waits until she has regained conciousness.

Two Hours Later

DS- OW! My head. wait, where the fuck am I and how in the hell did i get up here? and tied up non the less?

DTK- (speaking in the darkness) you know, Your Sexy when your frustrated.

DS- Who's there?

DTK- It's me. Death The Kid. Yes, the legend is true.

DS- Ha! DTK my ass. Turn on the light motherfucker .

DTK-I'm telling the truth you bitch. but ok then. (turns on light)

DS- (gasps) It is you! Great. Are you gonna kill me you son of a bitch? Do it now.

DTK- Fiesty huh? I have no intent on killing you Sexy. (being flirtacious.)

DS- Then what do you want with me you manwhore?

DTK-You. I want you to be my mate/weapon. Before you say no, I killed that Pussy ass of a sister for you.

DS- You killed Liz? well, thank Satan for that. You got me entrigued. Do you like foreplay?

DTK-Before I answer, is that a yes? (eyes her intently)

DS- Yes you hot bastard. Now, Answer my question.

DTK- (she is making me so damn horney.) clears throat Yes. Foreplay is fun.

DS- (I'm Getting super Horney. Who would've thought. This guy is sexy as fuck.) Well then, get your ass over here and show me a good time.

WARNING, LEMON!

If you don't like, then skip.

DTK- I'm on it babe.

he gets on top of her and rips her clothes off.

He plays with her Pussy and she gets hella wet.

they were playing pirate foreplay btw.

DTK- Permission to enter captain? (very Sexily)

DS- Give it all you got.

DTK- Eye eye captain!

enters her hard and fast

DS- (moans passionatly) Oh yes Kid! Rock my ship!

DTK-(goes harder and faster) Eye eye captai! (moans)

DS-(moans very loudly) I think Im about to...

DTK-Yeah me to (uhh!) Oh Dynasty! (cums)

DS- Kid! (uhh) (Cums)

They both pass out from three hours of hardcore sex. Thus being their first time. )

Next Day in Kids Bedroom

DS-(for my first time, that was fucking fantastic.) (flips over to see Kid looking at her.) Good morning Handsome. That was Amazing.

DTK- I feel exactly the same. You were my first. I watch Porn. Thats how i know foreplay.

DS- Seriously? we are the same. Except you are immortal. I am not.

DTK- I can change that. Marry me Dynasty. (gives her two black engagement rings from the dresser next to the bed.)

DS- Yes! I will Marry you. I love you Kid!

DTK-I love you to Dynasty. (Kisses her intensly.)

DS-(pulls away) we can have sex again just let me put on my rings.

DTK- I'll do it. (puts one ring on the wedding finger on the left and the other on the right ring finger.) Now, where were we?

DS-I think I know. (gets on top of him)

DTK-(gets on top of her) Now i remember. (evil smile plays on his lips. )

DS-(evily smiles back)Go for it!

DTK starts thrusting her with more strength than last night. 5 hours go by and they both cum again. she falls asleep.

Dynasty awakes to Kid not beside her but a note was left for her.

"Ill be back babe. I needed to go hunting but ill be back soon. I left an outfit for you to change into after u shower. Also, you can never leave or talk to the outside world. so there are no phones and apologizing ahead of time i broke your phone to bits, dont be mad but these are the rules you have to abide by. If you dont, serious consequences will be administered in the worst way. But anyways, I love you and BRB."

-DTK

DS-Your late. But I will abide by the rules. I need to shower though. (hops in shower and DTK joins her 3 minutes in.)

DTK-Need any help? (Hugging her backside with his hands around her waist.)

DS-No thanks but the spooning is nice.

DTK-Glad you love it. Sorry I'm late.

DS-It's ok. I understand.

DTK-Your the best. But I have a question.

DS-whats up?

DTK-Do you really want to wait for our wedding to be immortal?Because i can change you right now if you want of course.

DS-Do we burn or sparkle in the sunlight?

DTK- Unfortunatly, we are like the Twilight vampires. its the only reference i got.

DS-(groans) the sooner the better. I want to hunt with you.

DTK-As my queen demands, I shall deliver. I hope your ready. This is really going to fucking hurt.

DS-I can take it.

Death The Kid bites her, and holds her until the transformation is complete. he lets go.)

DS-this is incredible. but man am i thirsty.

DTK-Lets get out of this shower and go hunt.

(okay im apologizing ahead of time. I'm speeding up the story because I'm getting tired. No offense guys. )

(they go hunting and he is turned on by the way she kills. They have more Sex when they get home. Life is good for Dynasty and Kid. They Eventually get married and 9 months later Dynasty conceives a baby girl which is named Emma. They become a happy symmetrical vampire family and live happily ever after.)

The End.

"hey everyone. DeathStarr666 here. I hope you liked my story. Its a universal crossover and i may make a part two to this story when Emma is getting older and she's starting to crush on a vampire boy. let me know in the sugestions box of what you would like to see next. peace out my DeathStarrs!)

-DeathStarr666


End file.
